Dear journal, lets talk about Kagome,
by cagedanimale666
Summary: Inuyasha my be a half demon, but his also a man, and like some men, his having trouble opening up his feelings for Kagome, So he decided to write it down in this book Kagome gave him called a Journal, When Kagome came looking for him, he decided to ask her for a favor. " I written in that book you gave me, well you do me a favor and read it when im sleeping? ". So what well happen?
1. Dear Journal

Dear journal, lets talk about kagome,

It's strange, long ago, kagome told me to write down my thoughts in this book called a journal, I thought it was a total bluff, what can a book do to really help me, that's what killing demons are for, well or so I thought. Anyways I thought id give it a try. Damn I feel stupid right now, even though im writing, I feel like im talking to myself.

Might as well start,

Dear Journal,

I've been keeping secrets, I've been lying to everyone including Kagome. See everyone thinks I still have feelings for Kikyo, in my opinion a bad mistake. Kikyo might have been someone I thought I could love in the past, but after spending years fighting demons by Kagome's side, I came to realize how truly wrong I was. Lately it seems I feel like im losing her, like what ever im doing is pushing her away. I wanna tell her how I feel, but something inside me stop's it's like im scared, HA weird right, me a half demon scared of rejection. Well then again there is the fact that im also half human. I'm just so lost and confused. In my dreams, I see myself walking Kagome down a path covered in flowers, I bend down, take her hand and look her straight in the eye, slowly I ask. '' Kagome well you do me the honor of being my wife". But I always wake up before her answer. Its like I already know what the answer would be. I don't know if it's just me being paranoid or just plan stubborn, it's just deep down, I feel as if the answer she was going to say was NO. And maybe me waking up is because im scared to hear it. I have to do something, I know I gotta fess up before its to late. My actions don't show much, every time I try to comment to her, it ends up me saying something hurtful. Hell I can't even speak to her without messing things up. But I think tomorrow might be the day for me to man up and speak my mind, without hurtfulness. It's a start anyways.

I closed the Journal and took in a deep breath, I was alone in the woods, away from everyone, if there's one thing I hate its being questioned.

I knew i had to get back before the other's got worried. I sighed and stood up, I started brushing off the dirt that was on my pants when i heard a Russell in the weeds, my ear swerved to the direction, I turned my head and noticed Kagome walking up. I suddenly felt panic.

She walked up to me smiling. " Hey it's getting late, why are you still out here, aint you cold?"

leave it to her to worry, I shook my head. " My body is always warm, I thought maybe after all of these year's you'd learn I aint like normal humans"

She laughed and shrugged. " I know, I just like to ask. Why don't we get back, the other's are worried."

I nodded. " okay"

On the way back to camp I had so much running through my mind, in flashes I remembered my dreams, I glanced at her and instantly blushed. How foolish.

She turned to look at him and noticed his cheeks were slightly pinkend. That shocked her. She stopped.

I turned back to look at her. " what's the matter?"

She just stared. " why are you blushing?"

I gulped, oh crap, im busted.

I laughed nervously. " What are you talking about?"

Her hands went to her hips. " come on Inuyasha, i know you better than you think, and YOUR blushing."

I groaned, and thought better now then ever. But I decided the easer way for her to find out, with out me looking like a fool was for me to ask her this. " I written in that book you gave me, well you do me a favor and read it when im sleeping? "

She raised and eyebrow, " Why when your sleeping"

He sighed and got frustrated. " Well you read it or not,"

She looked at him like he lost his mind. And just shrugged and nodded.

" Sure, I guess"

I said thanks and turned back to start walking again. Maybe when she reads it, it would make things easier. Hopefully


	2. Reading word's of truth

Reading words of the truth,

While waiting for Inuyasha to fall asleep. Kagome wondered, what was so important that she had to wait and read Inuyasha's Journal?. She didn't understand that man sometimes. Even when they were walking back to camp, he was oddly quiet, like he was in a hurry to get back, jump up in his tree and fall asleep.

The fire was burning brightly, keeping everyone warm.

Everyone but her. She couldn't stop tossing and turning. She sighed and unzipped her sleeping bag, there was no way she could sleep. She Stood up and decided to walk over to the tree that Inuyasha was in. She squinted her eyes to see if he was asleep.

His eyes were closed and he was breathing ever so soundly. So he was asleep.

Kagome new Inuyasha hid his book in a whole that was broken into on the tree, she bent up on her tiptoes and reached in to grab the journal, careful not to wake the sleeping half demon. When she got a hold of the book. She looked back at Inuyasha then, ran back to her sleeping bag.

The fire light made everything easier. She sat down opened the journal and began to read

Dear Journal,

I've been keeping secrets, I've been lying to everyone including Kagome. See everyone thinks I still have feelings for Kikyo, in my opinion a bad mistake. Kikyo might have been someone I thought I could love in the past, but after spending years fighting demons by Kagome's side, I came to realize how truly wrong I was. Lately it seems I feel like im losing her, like what ever im doing is pushing her away. I wanna tell her how I feel, but something inside me stop's it's like im scared, HA weird right, me a half demon scared of rejection. Well then again there is the fact that i'm also half human. I'm just so lost and confused. In my dreams, I see myself walking Kagome down a path covered in flowers, I bend down, take her hand and look her straight in the eye, slowly I ask. '' Kagome well you do me the honor of being my wife". But I always wake up before her answer. Its like I already know what the answer would be. I don't know if it's just me being paranoid or just plan stubborn, it's just deep down, I feel as if the answer she was going to say was NO. And maybe me waking up is because im scared to hear it. I have to do something, I know I gotta fess up before its to late. My actions don't show much, every time I try to comment to her, it ends up me saying something hurtful. Hell I can't even speak to her with out messing things up. But I think tomorrow might be the day for me to man up and speak my mind, without hurtfulness. It's a start anyways.

A Pinkish hue covered her cheeks and most of her neck. She closed the journal and looked into the depths of the fire, while trying to gather her thought's. " So that's why he asked me to read it. So he didn't make a fool out of himself." She suddenly felt warm " Huh"

Inuyasha knew she came for the journal. So he pretended to be asleep. Anything was better than being embarrassed.

He watched her close the book.

Was she gonna confront him about it, or just sit there looking dumbfounded?

He watched her stand up. So he hurried and closed her his.

his mind was going wild * oh crap, oh crap, im gonna get sat, damn, damn DAMN. Just keep you're eyes shut. Maybe she'll think im still sleeping*

He could hear her getting closer. Her scent getting nearer. His breath caught in his throat.

She wasnt stupid. Inuyasha was awake, trying to save himself so he wouldn't have to give her any explanation. Well if that was the case he was sadly mistaken. She smiled.

" Inuyasha i know your up. "

Inuyasha flinched. Awe damn it. He released a deep sigh and opened his eye's.

" Is everything you written in here the truth?" she asked.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, in some ways her question was quite frustrating, did she not read the words herself?

He decided the only way to get this over with was to tell her himself. So he jumped off the tree and landed a foot in front of her.

His palms got sweaty, why was she just looking at him, wasnt she gonna say something?

"Listen, I...uh." His hand rubbed that back of his neck.

" Thank you" she said.

He took a step back more out of pure shock. " wha...what?"

" Thank you for loving me"

Inuyasha blushed and before he knew it. She through the journal on the ground and ran into his arms.

He couldn't move. He felt frozen. His eyes were so wide he was surprised they didn't pop out of his skull. Slowly his arms came around her. And his eye's closed.

He smiled. So this was what it was like, when two worlds become one.

What he was about to do next could have been risky. But if it was it would be a risk worth taking. He took his hand and titled up her chin. He could tell by her reaction that she knew what was gonna happen next. He closed his eyes, then his lips meet her's in a hefty kiss

Fire with fire. He felt the burning in his heart. A good kinda of burning. Everything he worried about vanished. The fear. The guilt. The shame. The loneliness. Gone!

It was like every broken peace of his heart was instantly healed. And that was only from one kiss.

When he pulled her back. He looked in her eyes.

What he seen wasnt rejection. He seen desire LOTS of it.

She smiled" To answer your question. YES!"

He raised en eyebrow, slightly dazed. " yes what?"

She ruled her eyes and kissed his again. " You said in your journal.,In my dreams, I see myself walking Kagome down a path covered in flowers, I bend down, take her hand and look her straight in the eye, slowly I ask. '' Kagome well you do me the honor of being my wife". So my answer is yes!" She smiled ^_^.

His face turned 4 shades of red.

(* I thought id make a few chapters to this one, considering i still have other stories to finish this ones only gonna be 3 chapters.*)


	3. I do

I DO

* One of my reviewers asked me to have my next chapter about a wedding. So I thought I might as well, it would finish off the story with a good ending, that way I can start finishing my other one's. I love the fact that all my view's seem to be enjoy my stories. It means a lot. As long as they want me to keep on writing, ill do it. I know some reviews I got I didn't really care for. But for those out there who's been with me sense " Don't be scared", I thank you. So here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!*

**Last time on 'Dear Journal, lets talk about Kagome'.**

Fire with fire. He felt the burning in his heart. A good kind of burning. Everything he worried about vanished. The fear. The guilt. The shame. The loneliness. Gone!

It was like every broken peace of his heart was instantly healed. And that was only from one kiss.

When he pulled her back. He looked in her eyes.

What he seen wasn't rejection. He seen desire LOTS of it.

She smiled" To answer your question. YES!"

He raised en eyebrow, slightly dazed. " yes what?"

She ruled her eyes and kissed him again. " You said in your journal.,' In my dreams, I see myself walking Kagome down a path covered in flowers, I bend down, took her hand and look her straight in the eye's, slowly I ask her. '' Kagome well you do me the honor of being my wife". So my answer is yes!" She smiled ^_^.

His face turned 4 shades of red.

**Now**

He froze, completely still. So many plagued emotions took place at once, SHOCK being one of them.

Everything was remotely quiet. Like the world around them stopped spinning and went completely still, Almost as if some ice goddess frozen it.

He looked at her, and realized, this is what he wanted. But he wanted to do it right.

He should have asked her himself, instead he told her to read from a book.

He was ashamed of how weak he was.

He had to think, how was he gonna do this without making a total fool out of himself?

The wind picked up, the breeze was bitter on his skin, he knew soon winter would be here in his time.

The tree swayed with the wind, he looked up and stared.

If he was going to do this, he wanted it done while it was still in the mist of fall season.

So he sighed.

The moonlight out lined him in a blue glow, making his eyes look even brighter, like they were glowing in the dark.

Kagome was in a full daze. Inuyasha has always been attractive, but when his very being is glowed by the moon, he was beautiful.

He smiled and reached out to grab Kagome's hand. Her finger intertwined with his.

He took a deep breath.

Bent done on one knee,

Looked her straight in the eye's

Kagome gasped, completely breathless. * His actually going to purpose. Oh my god. OH MY GOD!*

Inuyasha felt her hand tremble. A small grin formed from his lips.

" How about I do this the right way huh?" he said.

"I already know your answer, but id still like to do this the real way,"

She smiled and nodded. Even though she was on the brink of tears, she held it back

He tilted his head to the side and smiled up at her.

" Kagome, well you do me the honor of being my wife"

She giggled and the tears she tried so hard to hide, ran down her face. He did it, just like he said he wanted to in the Journal.

" Now that's better."

He raised an eyebrow, wind blew his hair.

" Its better hearing it in person."

He laughed.

**The wedding,**

" Well you stop moving" Miroku said, trying to help Inuyasha with his wedding robe.

He was nervous, shaky and sweaty.

Songo was helping Kagome with her hair. " How are you felling? ".

Kagome smiled. " Im felling perfect."

" I can't believe this is happening. I mean we all knew you had feelings for inuyasha, but we never thought Inuyasha felt the same way. I mean he acted like he did once n awhile, but there was Kikyo"

Kagome thought the same thing, but then again, Inuyasha is hard to read.

" Whelp that's it, your all done." Songo got up.

Kagome stood. And looked at Songo.

" your look beautiful."

Miroku took a step back studying his friend.

" humm not bad, I think it's a improvement actually"

Inuyasha growled at him

" Now now, its your wedding day, you should be happy" He smirked.

Inuyasha just narrowed his eyes at him -_-

" Who say's I wasn't."

Miroku shrugged. " Well your done"

Inuyasha nodded.

Everyone was outside waiting. There wasn't a lot of people. Just people him and Kagome new.

Lady Kaede,Myoga,Totosai.

When the preacher was done preaching. I walked out.

I walked up till I was right in front of the preacher.

I shook his hand.

Now it was time for kagome to walk down the asle.

Inuyasha waited.

When she appeared, his mouth almost dropped.

Was that even kagome?

Kagome looked at inuyasha, and smiled. She had to keep cool and walk in steady steps so she didn't fall or do anything stupid.

When she finally made it to the preacher she smiled at him and shook his hand. Then her eyes went to her soon to be husband.

When the preacher started preaching. Kagome and Inuyasha just waited for the part that they wanted to hear next. The other stuff went in one ear and out the other.

* come on, get to it old man* inuyasha thought.

" Inuyasha, do you take kagome to love to hold to cherish, till death do you part?" the pasture said

" I do" he said

" Kagome, do you take inuyasha to love to hold to cherish, till dead do you part.?" He repeated.

Kagome smiled. " I do"

The pasture closed the book and said. " Inuyasha you may now, kiss your bride"

He gave her a devilish grin and grabbed her til she was agents his chest and bent down and kissed her like his never kissed her before.

Hunger,lust,love,need,contentment,enjoyment,foreverness!

This kiss meant all of theses things,

A bonding that would keep them together for ever.

Never to break apart.

So no matter what stood in their way, instead of going in battle alone. They go together.

As one.


End file.
